


No me aclares las dudas en un partido de Quidditch

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Vlad? -El rubio le miró -¿El primer beso marca el inicio de la relación?<br/>-Depende de si te sigue besando después, ahora concéntrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No me aclares las dudas en un partido de Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de una semana o dos de estar estudiando para mi examen de admisión he vuelto con esta pequeña historia mientras intento crear algo más grande.

Si Stiles tuviera que marcar una fecha exacta de cuando dejó de ver a Derek como Derek Amargado Hale y empezó a verlo como  Derek Mi-Novio Hale no podría decidirse.

Tal vez fue en aquel partido de Quidditch donde una bludger le dio en la cabeza y cuando despertó Hale estaba al lado de su cama con una caja de bombones rellenos de vino y un ''Lo siento'' escrito en su mirada verde. Si el idiota no se hubiera presentado Stiles jamás habría sabido quien golpeó aquella pelota que dio de lleno en su frágil cabeza.

Aunque si lo piensa bien posiblemente fue aquella tarde en las tres escobas cuando Parrish y Camden decidieron contarles que era pareja. Habían estado bebiendo tanta cerveza de mantequilla que cuando se recargó en Derek para reírse más a gusto y el moreno le pasó un brazo por la cintura él solo se acurrucó más a su lado sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

Lo más seguro sería preguntarle a Derek para tener una fecha exacta y poder festejarla como las ridículas parejas normales, sin ofender a Scott y Allison que no paran de festejar cada mes; pero no va a preguntarle a Derek, nope, se quedará calladito sin decir una sola palabra, sobre el tema por supuesto, que callado nunca está.

En realidad si lo hace, callarse, cuando está muy concentrado en lo que sea que esté pensando, como aquella vez durante la cena que se quedó planeando una forma de escaparse con Derek a la casa de los gritos en la luna llena y solo salió de sus cavilaciones cuando la mirada del moreno era tan penetrante que le sonrojó las mejillas sin su consentimiento.

-Estás muy mono así -Se sintió como un crio ante sus palabras.

-Idiota -Atacó de nuevo su taza de chocolate importándole  poco que se hubiera enfriado.

O en aquella otra ocasión luego de tener sexo por primera vez que se quedó acariciando los brazos del mayor y este en respuesta pasaba sus dedos por su columna vertebral. Todavía se acuerda y se le enchina la piel. Está seguro que eso pasó seis semanas luego de hacerse pareja o tal vez cinco porque haberse besado en el lago puede marcar un inicio, así como también lo marca el ir juntos al comedor o a la biblioteca con un brazo de Derek sobre sus hombros o la primera vez que se quedaron solos frente al lago negro a ver la luna, o aquella tarde en que Derek le llevó de caballito a la clase en el bosque prohibido porque ya no podía con su alma.

Había tantas cosas que marcaban un inicio, tantas que marcaban un entremedio pero ninguna exacta.

Soltó un suspiró acomodándose las agujetas de las botas antes de ir por su escoba.

Slytherin vs Gryffindor.

El juego del año. Aún no entendía como es que si los Revenclaw eran un as para crear jugadas nunca llegaban a la final.

-¿Listos? -Preguntó Vlad frente a ellos -Que sea un buen partido.

Stiles se alineó al lado de Vlad apretando con fuerza su escoba.

-¿Vlad? -El rubio le miró -¿El primer beso marca el inicio de la relación?

-Depende de si te sigue besando después, ahora concéntrate.

Asintió sonriente, ahora tenía algo más parecido a una fecha para marcar el inicio de su relación con Derek, el guapo golpeador de Slytherin que estaba montándose en su escoba.

Joder, como siguiera así de guapo en el uniforme iba a perder su objetivo.

 

Se montó en su escoba también, ganando un poco más de altura que los otros hasta quedar frente al buscador del otro equipo. Era nuevo, el anterior se había graduado el año anterior y este no se veía ser mejor.

-Sin trampas -Fue lo último que escuchó antes del fuerte sonido del silbato que marcaba el inicio del partido.

Subió directo unos seis metros tomando vista completa del panorama mientras los cazadores pasaban frente a él detrás de la Quaffle; si la Snitch fuera de ese tamaño seguramente Stiles ya la tendría.

-¡Cuidado, Stilinski! -Dio una pirueta en el aire justo a tiempo para esquivar una bludger. Derek le miraba culpable desde el otro extremo del campo.

-Desgraciado -Subió un poco más en su escoba notando un destello dorado por el rabillo del ojo, uno que el otro chico no notó.

Sonrió para sus adentros moviendo su escoba con gracia para girar e irse tras la bolita dorada mientras el juego se desataba a sus espaldas.

-Ok, bonita -Esquivó otra bludger sintiendo que a Derek le iba a ir muy mal cuando lo viera en tierra o cuando tuviera un bate en su mano.

¿Relación? ¿Cuál relación? si el muy chucho le estaba tirando bludgers a diestra y siniestra. Nada de besos, nada de abrazos, ni caminatas de la mano. Ese hombre lobo lo quería matar.

-¡Stiles! -Frenó justo a tiempo para que un cazador pasara frente a él a toda velocidad, era un Gryffindor así que le dejó vía libre.

Volvió a su vuelo sintiendo la escoba del otro buscador a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Casi juraba que el chico hiperventilaba a esa altura.

La pelotita dorada se movió frente a él a unos cuantos centímetros, casi en el roce de sus dedos. Se inclinó un poco más sobre su escoba estirando su brazo cual largo era, las alas le hicieron cosquillas en la palma de la mano antes de ser impactado por una bludger.

Perdió la escoba en dos segundos, un momento estaba sobre ella y al otro estaba cayendo a más de cien metros de altura, se iba a quebrar algo, se iba a morir, iba a quedar en silla de ruedas, lo expulsarían de Hogwarts.

Casi sentía el duro suelo dar contra su cuerpo, o mejor dicho su cuerpo dar contra el suelo, sus frágiles huesos se iban a partir como palillos chinos en manos de un troll.

-Te tengo -Se preguntó porque la tierra hablaba, se sentía blandita y cálida. -Abre los ojos.

-No -La risa de Derek resonó contra sus oídos. Ese idiota se estaba burlando de su caída, en serio que le iba a meter un bate de acónito por...

-Stiles, abre los ojos -La nariz del mayor rozó su sien y adiós pensamientos sádicos. -Por favor.

Despacio levantó sus parpados notando el cielo repleto de nubes frente a sus ojos. Respiró suavemente tranquilizando su acelerado corazón, dispuesto a soltar una bola de improperios a su ''novio'' cuando un fino sonido lo desvió de su atención.

Era el sonido de unos fuegos artificiales, como los de los muggles, pero más suave. Buscó con la mirada el origen tratando de moverse mucho para disimular que tenía curiosidad.

 

''1/09/10''

-Desde entonces eres mi novio, Stiles -Abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendido, conmovido y alegre.

-Eres un idiota, Derek Hale, ahora bájame que tengo una snitch en mi mano y muchas cosas que decir en tu contra. Fueron cuatro bludgers, cuatro, en serio que eres el peor novio de la historia de los novios ¿Qué clase de novio ataca a su novio con una bludger?

-El tipo de novio que quiere improvisar un vuelo juntos en una escoba.

-Pues te consigues a uno que vuele contigo porque yo no.

Tocó tierra sintiendo que los órganos le volvía al cuerpo de alivio por no haber muerto.

Levantó su mano sosteniendo la Snitch en alto para que todos vieran que Gryffindor era el nuevo campeón.

-Stiles Stilinnski tiene la snitch dorada, Gryffindor gana.

 

Stiles sonrió metiendo la bolita en su caja antes de girarse e ir a donde estaba Derek aun sosteniendo el bate en su mano izquierda. Dio unos cuantos pasos tentativos antes de correr y colgarse de su cuerpo con brazos y piernas.

-La próxima vez no me ataques con Bludgers -Pidió besando la punta de su nariz.

-Creí que sería romántico atraparte mientras caías –El bate hizo un sordo sonido cuando cayó -Como Batman.

-Oh... Pero tú eres Wolverine, mi vida.

 

Si Stiles decide marcar el inicio de su relación con gusto dirá que empezó su primer día en Hogwarts porque es imposible que un Slytherin le envíe tantos dulces a un Gryffindor de forma anónima durante años sin que esté interesado en él. A su favor puede decir que no sabía que era Derek, pero ahora que lo sabe el 1 de Septiembre es una excelente fecha, sobre todo si toma en cuenta que lo vio con cientos de colores en el cielo cuando casi muere por una bludger.

Aún tienen que arreglar eso del romanticismo porque no quiere que algo salga mal en uno de esos intentos y termine siendo picadillo de Stiles, por muy poderes lobunos Derek no puede tener todo controlado y lo saben, pero eso no evita que lo intentes todos los días cuando vuelan en la escoba del mayor hasta que se hace de noche.

Sinceramente el detalle le gustó aunque solo se lo haya dicho una vez a su novio. Si su vida no fuera un subidón de adrenalina seguramente Derek no sería su alma gemela y si no hubiera estado colgados el uno por el otro desde hacía años no serían tan buena pareja.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les ha gustado déjenme un kudito y si no pues ustedes sabrán. 
> 
> Siganme en Tumblr~
> 
>  
> 
> <http://thefactandthefiction.tumblr.com/>


End file.
